Senses Fail
by TraptWolf94
Summary: "I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down" [ Kiba Centric. Team 8. Pairings inside ]
1. Calling All Cars

**Kiba centric.**

**Team 8 friendship.**

**Pairings:**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Sakura/Sasuke (hinted)**

**Thankyou...**

* * *

_I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down  
And now that I'm gone  
Try to forget me and just move on._

* * *

**Sakura.**

'That mission took forever'_, _I thought as I walked along the dirt path to our home village.

The gates were only so many meters in front. 'Least we had Sasuke to speed up the process, that's a plus.'

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and I were sent on a simple B-Rank mission by Lady Tsunade that we had just come back from. This was our first _official _mission as a team since Sasuke came back. He finally got rid of the pole that was practically sticking out of his ass. He even apologized to me.

Okay! After I beat him up, he apologized.

We were so close to the village gates now.

'Just one more step!'My mind screamed with joy. I was tired, drained of chakra almost. I had the right to be vain.

Then we all stopped.

There was the distinct scent of blood in the air and an unusual electric feel that made my spine tingle with fear. Or maybe it was the fact that Akamaru was in front of us all, having jumped out of a random tree near the village, covered in blood and kunai's.

I jumped into action, running to the poor animal that was now on his side, whimpering and shaking like a leaf. I put my hands over the biggest wound I could see, which was near his neck and was plenty deep. I started to heal it as best I could, after all, I was a medic-nin not a vet. If I healed him wrong, I could cause more damage than good. The anatomy of a dog is a hell of a lot different to that of a human. But I could close the wound enough to rush him to the Inuzuka residence.

As I closed the wound I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kakashi had started doing hand signs.

He finished and slammed his hand on the gravel and a puff of smoke appeared. Out of it came Pakku, Kakashi's nin-dog. Naruto and Sasuke just stared.

"Pakku, talk with Akamaru and find out what happened." Said Kakashi in a stern voice.

Pakku glanced at Kakashi then to the whimpering Akamaru. His doggy eyes widened. Wasting no time he barked gibberish to Akamaru, whom in turn hoarsely barked back a reply.

"What do you think happened?! What about Kiba?!" Naruto yelled in a panicked voice.

"Calm down Dobe." Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. Inside I knew he was slightly worried. I hope. He walked so he was next to me and crouched down to look at my healing.

"Kakashi, It's not good." Came Pakku's voice, he was now standing in front of Akamaru; Sasuke and me, turning his head to face the others. "He says that him, Kiba, Hinata and Shino were training out in the woods. A man came and attacked them when they had used up most of their chakra, sparing. He knocked out Hinata and Shino. Kiba put up a good fight, but before it got too bad he told Akamaru to get help."

I stood as did Sasuke. 'Akamaru is as good as he is going to get with my healing' I thought.

"Ok, Pakku, you get the guards and ask one of them to take Akamaru to Hana Inuzuka. You three are coming with me." Kakashi said with authority.

He was about to jump into the nearest tree, but Pakku spoke up, freezing us all in our place with only three words.

"It was Madara."

We jumped through the trees as fast as we could, Kakashi leading the way.

His nose could decipher where the blood was coming from and where it originated. Judging by the look on his face, it seems as though there was a lot of blood.

Once we reached a remote clearing we jumped out of the trees.

Lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood was Kiba, barely breathing and unconscious. I ran toward him as the others looked around for the orange-masked ninja. There was no one else here aside from a pale resemblance of the Inuzuka and a whole lot of sticky red substance. I checked his pulse, it was faint.

There were five kunai's sticking in his stomach and chest, one in his right shoulder and two in each of his thighs. Blood was coming out of his mouth and there were deep cuts all along his body, one of them started at his left check and ran down to his right collar bone. I healed as much as I could but I was starting to get dizzy and light headed.

"He needs Lady Tsunade. Now!" I yelled in the directing I assumed was that of Kakashi. "My chakra is almost all gone." Kakashi puffed in front of me and picked up Kiba.

"Naruto." He said. Naruto ran over and understood what he wanted. Each had one of Kiba's arms over their shoulders. "Naruto and I will take Kiba to Tsunade. Sasuke can carry you back to your place."

I shook my head and stood up, "No, I'm o-" Suddenly the world started to spin. I closed my eyes, about ready to fall over when I felt warm hands hold me steady.

And a soothing voice behind me spoke, "Don't push it."

"See you guys later." I heard Naruto say. And then a whooshing sound.

I open my eyes to see Sasuke lifting me onto his shoulders as he began to jump through the trees back to Konaha. My eyelids felt heavy as did my whole body.

When we got to the gates blackness engulfed me.

I awake to sun in my eyes. I was in my bedroom at my apartment. 'Sasuke must have brought me here.' I thought as I recalled last night's events.

I got out of bed and went to the window. Looking outside I could tell it was around midday and there wasn't a cloud in site. Poor Shikamaru.

'God. I hope Kiba's okay.' I went and had a shower, got dressed and headed for the hospital. I walked through the doors and up to the counter. There was a somewhat young woman there reading a magazine.

"Hay, could you tell me which room Kiba Inuzuka is in?" I asked politely. The woman looked up and smiled politely back.

"Hai, Sakura-san. He is in room 495. Tsunade is in there with him now."

"Is it bad?" I asked concerned.

She looked at me sadly, "His heart stopped twice, and his lungs aren't what there used to be but as far as I know, he'll be okay." She said finishing with a sad smile. I nodded my head and headed toward his room. I knocked once and walked in. Tsunade was there looking at his chart with tired eyes.

"Lady Tsunade you need some rest." I said sternly. She looked up and nodded her head. She put the chart down on the foot of his bed and laid down the details.  
"The kunai's in his stomach sent a lot of harmful acid through his blood stream. His left lung was completely deflated and his shoulder is going to need some time to heal. The damage to his lung and throat will cause him panic attacks from time to time. He'll believe that he can't breathe." She said.

"How long do you think it will take for him to wake up?" I asked solemnly.

"A week at most. He will be very sore when he does though." She stated as she began to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Sakura? Keep Hiashi Hyuuga away from him, ok?" She added and then exited.

* * *

_Without giving away the entire ending_  
_I ruined the evening again._

* * *

**Kiba.**

All I could feel was pain. It was all over my body. The worst being my stomach and shoulder.

'Bastard did a number on me' I thought not moving. 'I'm such an idiot! They are going to die because of me!' Even under my eyelids, I could feel tears building up. I clenched my hands into painful fists as I began to remember how I ended my best friends' lives.

_Me and Akamaru were sparing against Shino and Hinata. It was a close match. I was winning though. At least that's what I think. _

_We were at our usual training ground. I was so sick of it, so before Shino used his chakra bugs technique I forfeited. NOT because I was almost losing. _

"_Are you guys annoyed at having to train at this spot? I mean its flat land. How boring!"_

"_Actually K-Kiba, I l-like this tr-training ground." Hinata told me as she looked down. "B-but, I wouldn't mind a ch-change." She added with a smile, looking up._

'_You're a lucky guy, Naruto. Only an angel could have a smile like that.' I though with sad smile._

' _Sure, let's go. We were almost winning, though." Shino said, bouncing me out of my thoughts. _

"_Yea, right!" I replied sarcastically. "I know a spot. Common" I added._

_We arrived at a pretty, grassy, open area. It was surrounded by trees but was the size of a footy field. It had a large pond at one of the ends and a massive bolder in the middle of it all. 'Sweet! Can't wait to destroy this!' I thought. _

"_Yahoo! Get ready to be owned!" I said, yelling at my teammates and running to the bolder. I jumped on it and grinned down at them. _

"_Rematch?" I enquired. _

_Hinata gave a confident smile while Shino smirked. At least I assumed he smirked. 'Never know these days.' I thought with a sigh. They ran at me while both me and Akamaru tried to dodge every attack they threw. Keyword is tried. _

_By the time we had finished sparing we were all exhausted. Seems this new training ground gave us a boost of unexpected energy. _

_Suddenly I smelled something. I had smelt it before. I couldn't remember who it belonged to but I knew they weren't friendly. _

"_I can smell a presence, guys." I whispered to them in uber seriousness. I took out a kunai and they did the same. Akamaru growled and stood in front of Hinata. We backed up so we had our backs to the bolder. Shino and Hinata were depending on me now. I was there eyes. _

_The smell was moving fast. Then it disappeared. It reappeared not too far from where we were. Maybe about a hundred meters. _

"_He's just ahead of us. We should attack. He might not know we're here." I whispered to Shino. He shook his head and moved in front of both me and Hinata. _

"_It could be a trap. We should leave. You don't know who it is right? It could be anyone." He said as he began to travel back to Konaha. Hinata began to follow too until I ran ahead of them and glared. _

"_Common! As ninja's we meant to be guarding the village. What's the point of being a ninja if you're always too scared to face the enemy?" I asked angrily. Shino and Hinata looked at each other then back at me. _

"_If someone gets hurt it's your fault. Got it?" Shino said gruffly as he followed me toward the mysterious ninja. _

"_I won't let you guys get hurt anyway. What kind of leader would I be if I wasn't strong?" I asked with foreign innocence. _

"_You're not the leader" I heard Shino grumpily whisper to himself. I smirked and quickened my pace._  
_We came to a tiny clearing and jumped down from the trees. Looking around we saw no one but we heard them. _

"_Good evening." Said a deep male voice._

_I sniffed the air and recognition dawned on my face. I turned, looked up into the tree and saw the orange-swirly-face of doom. Madara._

_Visions of the time I fought him along side my team and Team Kakashi came back to me. This guy was dangerous. And we were at our worst. _

"_Hinata, run as fast as you can back to the village." I whispered to her behind me and Shino. Shino would have agreed had we not be in a life threatening situation. _

_She began to sprint toward the village; she had learnt to trust me when I was concerned about a fight. I was usually cocky. Seeing me like this must have made her trust me a whole lot more though. _

"_Oh no you don't." Madara said as he teleported to Hinata. I smelt his every move and beat him to her before he tried something._

_I couldn't remember much of the fight after that. It was all such a blur. All I know is that one second Shino was there, the next he was gone. I smelt him on Madara. That must mean something bad. All he had to do was touch Shino and he was gone. _

"_Don't let him touch you Hinata!" I yelled to her. She wasn't looking to good. Her breathing was laboured and she could hardly stand. _

_My warning was a second too late. Madara teleported behind her and grabbed her upper arm. _

_Then it was just me and him. _

_The wind blew through the clearing and I caught whiff of team 7. Akamaru was looking worse for the wear. I promised myself I wouldn't let him get hurt again. I tried to take everything Madara threw at him, but it looked like it did nothing. _

"_Akamaru, run and get help!" I yelled at my best friend. He hesitated a bit then yelped and jumped off. 'At least I will take his place. Sakura will heal him.' I thought as our fight continued. _

_Somewhere between Akamaru leaving and me losing my balance, Madara had managed to cut me up pretty bad. I was feeling it and started to lose my vision. The cut on my neck and face was burning and the pain was stopping me from moving fast enough._

_In less than three minutes I had kunai's sticking out of my body and blood in the back of my throat. I fell to the ground and looked up at Madara who stared at me from a tree. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kill me, but it never came. _

'_What is he waiting for?' I pondered whilst feeling warm blood pooling around me. _

"_You are not worth my time. Tell Naruto that if he wants to see his friend and love again, he has to be prepared to pay up. " His voice sounded, getting further and further away. I could feel my heart slow down. I closed my mind and waited for the white light. _

_Somehow I knew death wouldn't come that easily._

I unclenched my fists and took a deep breath, sighed it out and opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around me.

I was in a hospital bed, with a hospital gown on and bandages everywhere. I stood, grabbed the pair of cloths I found on the table beside the bed and went into the bathroom to change. If Hana saw me with a dress on that showed my ass, she wouldn't live it down.

When I came out I was wearing black trousers and a long sleeved white shirt. My civilian clothing. I didn't bother putting my ninja headband back on. I didn't deserve it.

I was about to open the only door out of the single room when it opened itself. It was Hinata's father who looked very pissed, Sakura with a pleading face behind him and behind her a glaring Sasuke and a worried looking Naruto.

"You!" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled pointing a finger in my face. "You stupid mutt! My daughter is missing because of you!"

"I-i-i" I stuttered out. My throat had clogged up and I was having trouble breathing.

"You useless peace of trash! It's all your fault! You should have protected her! What's wrong with you!?"

I clutched my fists in fury and gave the man a glare that would put Itachi Uchiha to shame.

"Don't you think I know that. I don't need some fucker telling me what I already fucking know." I said in a deadly yet calm tone.

Hiashi stood there shocked at my language and tone, as did Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke.

"And if it is the last thing I do, I'm going to get my friends back." I growled out the word 'last'. "Now if you'd kindly like to fuck off."

I slammed the door in his face and locked it, knowing his shock would wear off. I was right, seconds later Hiashi was screaming at the door with 'How dare you' and 'Never be a ninja again'.

My anger didn't go away, so I punched the wall next to me. I was never one to hold back my emotions.

I walked to my bed and I sat down, starting to hyperventilate. Everything was hurting and tears threatened to fall. I placed my head in my hands and crossed my legs on the bed.

I heard footsteps coming over to me fast. At first I thought it was Hiashi but when I felt a soft hand on my back and smelled cherry blossom, I realized it was Sakura.

"Kiba you need to slow your breathing down or you'll faint." She said soothingly. I tried but it wasn't working. By now I had started to shake uncontrollably and even a few tears had leaked out.

"Sasuke, Naruto, hold his shoulders!" I heard her say distantly. I closed my eyes as I felt myself fall down onto the bed and pressure on both of my shoulders. The pressure on my right shoulder was hurting badly. My shaking was making my dizzy and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. I then felt something cool on my face, like a mask covering around my mouth.

Then nothing.

Just black again.

* * *

_I am not the one that you should blame_  
_So take what I left you, _  
_for the pain_

_And do your best to forget my name._

* * *

**Song: Calling All Cars; Senses Fail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's Characters.**


	2. Choke On This

_Half smoked cigarettes  
and you're the trash that infests my sheets._  
_Can't make a wife out of a whore,  
don't want your skin on me._

* * *

Kiba.

When I woke up a second time, my body was burning but I was breathing fine.

'weird' I thought. Then I remembered what Hiashi had said. 'He's right. I let my team down. Cost them their life. Maybe even Akamaru's. ' I thought with anger at myself. I could smell the scent of Tsunade standing at the foot of the bed.

"Kiba Inuzuka I need to explain a few things." Came her voice. I opened my eyes and struggled to sit up in the bed. Once I was comfortable she continued. Her face was emotionless as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What day is it?" I asked after a second of hesitation.

"It's been a 6 days since Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto found you." She said even voiced. My eyes widened.

"What?! But Madara he-" I was cut off by Tsunade's hand.

"Akamaru told one of Kakashi's nin-dogs what had happened but I would rather hear it from you, no offence." She said sternly.

I nodded and cleared my throat. Looking at my hands that were in my lap, I explain to her that whole story. When I told her the bit about what Madara had said before he vanished, her face fell in anger.

"Is that all?" She exclaimed after composing herself. I nodded again. "Shit." She muttered.

"Okay, before I go to get a team together, I need to tell you the extent of your injuries." I nodded for her to continue then froze.

"What about Akamaru? Is he okay?!" I asked panicky.

"He's fine, at the vet. Look, listen okay? This is important. Madara used some sort of poison when he stabbed your lungs. Both Sakura and I tried to heal them as best we could but you will experience panic attacks, from which your brain thinks your lungs are deflating, making you believe you can't breathe. It will happen often. They may be triggered by stress. Also your right shoulder was cut up pretty bad so we had to put a steal rod in there to replace some bone so you most likely won't get the full use out of it like before. I'm sorry but because of your injuries I suggest you resign as a ninja." She had a pitied look upon her face as she said all of this.

I looked up at her with a look of disbelief.

"What! Being a ninja is my life! You can take this away from me!" I yelled desperately.

"Kiba you have to understand, if you had an attack while fighting, you'd put your teammates in danger because they would be more worried about you then the enemy. I'm sorry." She said pausing but then continued, "I noticed you didn't put your headband back on, why is this?"

"It's nothing." I muttered as I looked out the window. The hokage let out a sigh and walked out the room, closing the door gently.

'I've got to be on that team. I have to help somehow.' I thought with a sigh.

* * *

_I gave you these roses now, _  
_but I left in the thorns._  
_I'd rather hurt someone than hurt myself._

* * *

Tsunade.

As I walked from the kids' room I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

'But I have bigger problems right now' I thought while I made my way back to the Hokage Tower. 'I need a team and fast. The obvious ones are Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. I should get Gai and Rock Lee, as well as Neji for the Byakugan. Tenten should be added for her weapons aim and someone else. I couldn't have Naruto go. If they aren't strong enough Madara would get what he wants. But Naruto is the strongest ninja at the moment that's not on a mission already.' I sighed. 'I could really use some sake right now.'

When I got to the tower I found some sake in my secret compartment and sat at my desk. I ordered ANBU to find Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Gai, Rock Lee, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. Against the better judgement I felt like without Naruto, 'team 7' wouldn't function well.

I drank some of my sake as I waited for the team to arrive. When everyone was finally here, Kakashi being only 6 minutes later then everyone else (surprisingly), I explained what was to happen.

"I've called you all here to discuss a mission that I hope you all agree to take place in-" I was cut off by Naruto, as usual.

"To rescue Hinata and Shino, right?!"

"Shut up and yes. This mission is an S-Rank mission, so if you don't want to participate, then tell me now." I got no answer. Everyone wanted to take part.

"Ok, good. Neji, I trust you will not let your emotions get the best of you and try to follow orders. Clear? ...And Naruto you as well." I added after second thought. I got one '_Of cause'_ and one '_Huh? Why me?!'. _

After I explained the mission details I took a gulp of sake. Putting the bottle down I took a moment to look at each and every member of the team.

"Ok so you guys know what to-" I was cut off by the door opening forcefully. Kiba was standing there with a weird expression on his face. It was a mix between angry, fear, excitement and pain. Guess he hurt his shoulder opening the door, was excited that he slammed open a door, scared at how pissed I would be for not knocking and angry that he wasn't allowed on the mission.

"Go back to the hospital Kiba." I said angrily.

"Only if you let me go on this mission." He said to me with a forceful tone. I stood up and glared at him.

"I've already explained that you will not be going on this mission, Inuzuka." He shook his head and walked forward so he was directly in front of me, with the team behind him looking confused. Well Naruto was looking confused.

"What are you talking about Ba-chan? Why can't Kiba go on this mission?" Naruto asked.

"He isn't fit for it at this moment." I said still glaring at Kiba. His eyes went cold when he heard me say that.

"It's my fault they're in this mess! You gotta let me fight." He said, his tone going from angry to almost desperate.  
I looked down at my desk then looked back up to Kiba's face.

His hands were in fists of white fury.

* * *

_Can you grant me one last wish?_  
_Play russian roulette as we kiss,_  
_I'll be your cheap novelty._  
_Blow your brains out on me._

* * *

Kiba.

I was close to losing my temper and also close to losing my cold composure. That last sentence had most likely cost me my chance. By saying what I did, she knows I'm letting my emotions control my judgement.

My fists were almost shaking with fear of not coming on this mission. The tension in my arm was making my shoulder hurt so much and slamming it on the door when I walked in didn't make it better. I've got to learn to think before I do. Tsunade looked down for a few seconds and then looked up at my face.

She voiced my fears.

"I can't let you on this mission Kiba. You're too weak."

I swallowed the saliva that was building in my throat. I shook my head again, to clear my head from the almost numbing pain and turned to leave. As I did I caught site of the sake bottle on her desk.

'I could use one of them right now.' I thought and turned.

I stalked out of the room, not meeting anyone's eyes and slammed the door as I left.

I headed toward the closest bar. I was sixteen but being a ninja gives you privileges. If a ninja is at a bar then it most likely means a rough mission and the bartenders let you off for it.

It was almost dusk when I reached the bar. The team would be leaving soon and head off to kill Madara. I knew that Naruto would understand that I need this. I needed to be the one to get my friends back. The others would need more convincing, however.

With that thought, I paid for a bottleand then sprinted toSakura's apartment. She was closer than the rest anyway. When I got there I knock three times then waited. There was no reply.

'Shit. They already left!' I started to panic.

I leapt onto the roof of the apartment, earning a sharp pain in my wounded areas, than sprinted toward my house. Once I got there, I jumped through my bedroom window and got every ninja supply and weapon that I could carry.

I added the standard weapons pouch to my leg and side of my hip. I didn't put my ninja headband on though. For disobeying the hokage and for what she said before, I most likely wouldn't be a ninja when I get back. If I get back.

I jumped out of my window when I was done. I kept the sake in a spare pocket I had in my hoodie. You never know when you'll need it.

'What's my plan?' I wondered.

* * *

_I'd rather hurt someone than hurt myself,_  
_I'll dispose of you like a lighter out of fuel._

* * *

Madara.

I was sitting on a rock just outside the Akatsuki base. The sky was just getting dark. A few minutes and one wouldn't be able to see. The forest that was surrounding the base started making noises you'd only hear when camping.

"Not long now." I said to myself. 'Time to see how my hostages are.' I thought. I closed my eyes; then reopened them to find pitch black. I turn on the light of the caged room enough so that the Hyuuga and Aburame could see me.

I turned my head back to the two. The pupil-less girl looked at me fearful and the bug boy glared.

"What do you want with us?" He asked coldly. I smirked under my mask and took a slow step forward.

"What do I want?" I asked myself slowly. "I want the fox." I told them coldly. I turned the room pitch black again as I zipped back to the rock I was on before and sighed.

"People are lame." I said in my Tobi voice.

* * *

_So this love's been worn down, _  
_like songs on a tape._  
_The sex has lost all of its fun, _  
_like gum loses taste._

* * *

Kakashi.

It had just started to get dark and we were following the scent trail to what we're hoping was Madara. There was a 50% chance that this was a trap. Madara could have just puffed to wherever but instead he left a distinct track.

'I've got a bad feeling about this' I thought.

I could hear the rest of my team follow me. Team Kakashi&Gai to be correct. Gai named it. We were almost out of fire country. Naruto jumped ahead so he and I were in sync.

"Kakashi-sensei?" He asked me.

"Naruto I've told you before. You don't need to call me that anymore. We are equals now." I told him for the hundredth time. Okay, I exaggerated that a tad.

"I think Kiba is going to try and follow us." He said seriously. I glanced at him then back at the path ahead.

"I'm aware of that." I replied just as seriously. "But what makes you think so?"

"I heard Tsunade talk with him. She said he would never be a ninja again because of what Madara did. I think once he knows Hinata and Shino are safe, he will try to kill him." He said quietly. "And he's not going to care if he dies trying"

I glanced back at Naruto and saw a sad look in his eyes.

"Being a ninja is important to Kiba and the Inuzuka clan is known to be a very protective clan. If someone or something threatens the people important to him, the only way Kiba knows to protect is through being a ninja. Because of what happened, he believes he needs to punish himself. It doesn't help that Hiashi agrees with that either." I concluded.

I looked up at the sky and saw stars.

"We should make camp up ahead before it's too dark." I added louder to the team behind me.

We set up camp and it was around nine when we finished. Sasuke jutsu-ed a fire for us and we pick shifts. I was taking the two hour shift at 4am. If Kiba was following, then he would pass this area at around that time too pick up Madara's scent.

It was my shift and Tenten had just woke me up. I jumped up to a branch and sat, watching the fire embers. I remembered the first time Kiba told me of his nose. He said his sense of smell was one hundred times stronger than that of my nin-dogs. I recall how I said that the Inuzuka clan must be very proud, and he shrugged it off. It was then that I discovered the proud, ego-centric face he puts on for the village was a mask.

Unfortunately, I never asked how his nose works. I don't know whether or not he had to find the original scent or if, as long as he has that persons smell in his memory, he could find them anytime, anywhere. I assumed that he has to find the original scent, like nin-dogs do.

If it was the other idea then that's a pain in the ass for team 7. We could have used him to find Sasuke when we were looking.

I glanced at my watch and noticed I had stayed an extra ten minutes. I jumped down from the tree and woke up Lee, as it was now his turn. He got up and jumped onto the same branch I was on only minutes before. I laid myself down onto my sleeping bag and tucked myself in.

We had decided to sleep under the stars tonight, since it was such a beautiful night. My eyes felt heavy so I closed them, blocking the sight of all the clusters of bright stars and the big half-crescent moon.

'My shift went by painfully slow but there was still no sight, nor smell, of Kiba. Maybe he didn't follow?' I thought as I drifted off for much needed sleep.

* * *

Two days had passed and we were come to the end of the Madara trail. I was in front as usual.

Coming up the rear was Gai. The left side had Lee, Sakura and Sasuke. To the right there was Tenten and Neji and in the middle of our mongulated diamond, a grumpy Naruto ran. 'Protect the price' as Gai had put it to me when we were alone, discussing strategy. Naruto didn't like being protected to say the least.

We were currently running along the ground, as the trail was only a few meters up ahead. Dark bush and shrubs covered what we couldn't see and where we needed to be.

As we walked into the bush, pushing and shoving along, we came to a grassy area. A cliff was opposite where we stood. Its rocky surface looking dangerous too touch. Upon one of the rocky surfaces was Madara himself. He sat comfortably looking at the bright blue sky above us.

We all, needing no communication, got out our weapons. 'Why couldn't I smell him?!' I asked myself in shock. Madara's head lowered slowly. He stared at Naruto, never blinking.

"Took you long enough." His emotionless voice sounded.

* * *

_And you're, you're addicted to the drug of lust,_  
_Detoxing the cold sweat of shame_  
_and I love your pain_

* * *

**Song: Choke On This; Senses Fail.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters.**


	3. Can't Be Saved

_Follow your bliss, it reads on my chest._  
_I know I got it tattooed for a reason._  
_Why can't I just hold it true?_

* * *

Naruto.

I stood with kunai in hand, glaring at the masked man before me. Hate flooded in my veins as I thought of that man holding my good friends hostage. Who knows what he's done to them.

To _her_.

'I swear if he's touched her I'll kill him slowly and painfully.' Suddenly, I was in that deep part of my mind. The bars that held the fox prisoner and the seal stopping him from destroying, were in front of me.

"_**Use my power, and I'll grant you his death." **_Kyūbi's loathsome voice sounded. He grinned as he eyed me, waiting for my decision. _**"You want to save them, don't you? To save 'her' from Madara?" **_He added, trying to persuade me.

I shook my head.

"With my own power." I said. "Always with my own power."

He growled at me then nodded his own head. He started to fade away.

"_**Very well...you've grown, kit."**_

I was back looking at Madara now. He had now looked down at us. His eye was glowing red with Sharingan.

"Took you long enough." He said in a deep, emotionless voice staring into my eyes.

Kakashi was the first to attack. He ran and swang his armed hand at Madara's chest. His speed was incredibly fast. He had his Sharingan showing and as he was about to make contact, Madara shot his hand out to stopped it with his own kunai. Might Guy joined in at that moment. All three moving at blinding speed, exchanging attacks. The rest of us moved so we could step in at anytime, but wouldn't be in the way.

We had all discussed the plan of attack before we got close to here. It was simple enough.

Kakashi and Might Guy would attack first. With Might Guy's lightning fast taijutsu and Kakashi's Sharingan and unlimited jutsu's, they would tire Madara somewhat. If Kakashi got tired or injured, Sasuke would step in.

Neji would keep his byakugan on at all times, looking out for Hinata and Shino, while Tenten would watch his back. Lee was to replace Gai once he was getting tired and I was to stay away from Madara as much I can.

I was a last resort, just like Sakura. She was there to heal and create a diversion if needed. If it looked bad for one of us, the closest person was to step in and help.

'God I can't keep worrying about Hinata-Chan' I thought while I watched Gai trying to upper-cut Madara. 'Why is this? Do I...have feelings for her?' I shook my head a little bit.

'No! Do I...? I'm so confused. I guess it doesn't matter. There is no way Hinata would love a monster like me.' At that sad thought

I focused back on to the fight.

* * *

_I'm stuck in a coma, _  
_stuck in a never-ending sleep._  
_And some day I will wake up and realize I made up everything._

* * *

Kiba.

I had been moving non-stop. I hadn't slept at all, but I stayed at a safe distance from the group. I smelt that they were not too far away. Hopefully Kakashi was too occupied to notice I had come within his smell range.

I had been staying exactly 5 miles away from the group before now. Judging by his nin-dogs sense of smell and a normal person's sense of smell, I guessed that he had about 4.3 miles of smell in him. Meaning he could smell a certain ninja 4.5 miles away, but any further and he'd lose the scent. I've never been good with numbers, that's more Shikamaru's expertise, but when it's situated with a mission I'm above my average. I decided to be safe by staying an extra 0.5 miles in case.

My sense of smell is unique. I have pinpoint accuracy as to where the subject of smell is, for over 67.2 miles, but only when I focus a lot of my chakra on my nose, does it work.

If I lock on a smell and if I have already smelt it before, then I can in most times find the subject wherever they are. It never worked for when everyone was looking for Orochimaru's hideout and Sasuke though. My mum and the Hokage think it's because his hideout was always underground and sealed off from the world.

I was almost there now. Only a mile to go.

I was speeding up a bit when my chest started to go tight and my lungs were burning.

I stopped and lent over myself with my hands on my knees and my head between them. My breathing became laboured as I tried gulping in the air.

'No!' I thought. 'Not now!' My vision began to cloud and I slowly started to slid off of the branch I was standing on. I closed my eyes as I fell to earth. I hit the ground hard which pushed what little air I had left out of my lungs. It did seem to stop my hyperventilation, however. These attacks had happened, like the Hokage had mentioned, when the stress became too much. The three days that I'd been out here, the first day's attack had happened when I was about to fall asleep for the night with Shino and Hinata's lifeless bodies plastered on my eyelids. This was the third day and today's attack. I should probably get used to this from now on.

Once I was breathing normal again I stood up from my position on the ground and looked around. I heard the familiar sound of metal clashing with metal and the smell of sweat, and my teammates. Adding the smell of Madara to the list as well.

I added chakra to my feet and ran towards it.

* * *

_So go fill up a glass with tonic rocks and gin _  
_and drink yourself to happiness._

* * *

3rd Person.

On one end of the field type battleground Kakashi was breathing heavily, as was Gai.

There other side held Sasuke with injures provided by kunai's alone, being healed by Sakura.

Near those two, Tenten was in a fighting stance while Neji was in a tree looking around with byakugan. All alone on the left side of the field, Rock Lee was seen looking worn out but still standing.

To the right of the puffing senseis was an enraged Naruto with red-orange chakra spilling over and around him. His whiskers looking more defined and his gorgeous blue eyes now a bright red. Madara was facing the demon child in interest. Or what one would assume was interest. You can't really tell with the orange swirly mask covering all but his right eye, but by the looks of it the Uchiha was intrigued by the blonde demon carrier.

Madara took a careful step forward, but as he did a flash of black appeared in front of him. A surprised look appeared in Madara's stance. The rest of team Kakashi-Gai looked on in shock as well.

Kiba stood in front of Naruto, his back to him. He looked at Madara with a furious glare and lunged foreword. Madara saw this with his Sharingan and stopped the oncoming Kunai from piercing his flesh.

The two battled in tai-jutsu.

Every now and then Kiba would almost land a punch or a kick, but Madara would just teleport to somewhere else on the field. Lucky for Kiba he had his nose on his side and could smell where Madara landed and attack before being attacked. Kiba's blue chakra was swimming around his body, like it did in the Chunnin exams.

This was causing his fast movements, similar to Rock Lees. As the battle began to be in favour for Madara, Kiba knocked his jacket.

Kiba held a surprised look but then dismissed it and went to grab inside it. Assuming there was a weapon, Madara went to slice his hand before he made contact. When he was almost there, Kiba turned around him in a quick maneuver, allowing the bottle Sake from before to fall to the ground.

Madara saw it but promptly ignored it as he swiped for Kiba's jugular. Kiba dropped down on all fours, narrowly avoiding the attack, and kicked the bottle to an unsuspecting Rock Lee. Who in turn, stared at the bottle on the ground.

Rock Lee then got what Kiba was indicating and picked it up. He sculled it down in a matter of seconds then threw the empty bottle behind him.

10 Seconds later, Lee was joining in with Kiba as the two fought against the Akatsuki leader. Combined with Rock Lee's unpredictable, drunk moves and Kiba wild attacks the two were doing good. Then Kiba seemed to get drastically tired and was slowing down. He tried in vain to try and not let Madara touch him but it was a lost cause.

Madara saw an opening and gripped onto Kiba's leg. Kiba and Madara disappeared from sight and a chorus of 'Kiba!' went around the team.

Madara had teleported to his hostage room and threw Kiba into the darkness then blinked back to the field. He appeared a few metres from before and went to stab the shocked Rock Lee in the chest, but Rock Lee dodged just in time.

Rock Lee continued to deliver lethal blows to Madara as the rest caught their breathe.

* * *

_We can all hang ourselves from gold chandeliers._  
_And drink goodbye to all,  
all the pain and fears._

* * *

Kiba.

It was dark. I couldn't see anything 3 centimetres in front of me. I couldn't even see the end of my nose. I laughed inside my head and smirked on the outside. 'I can't believe he went for that. I would have guessed he knew it was a distraction but I guess he isn't as smart as I thought.'

"Kiba?" said a familiar, female voice. My head shot up as I blindly glanced around me. I took a deep breath in and identified the scent of my two teammates.

"Hinata...?" I muttered unsurely.

"Kiba!" Was the reply. It was defiantly Hinata's voice. I sighed in relief as I allowed my eye's to adjust to the darkness. It only helped a little.

I could see two figures in front of me. One was standing a little to the front of me and the other was behind that figure. I could now make out the two figures as Hinata and behind her was Shino. I jumped onto Hinata and hugged the life out of her then I jumped onto Shino and patted him on the back in a brotherly way. I released him and stepped back a little, facing the black ground.

"I thought I got use killed." I muttered shamefully.

"Where is your headband?" I heard Shino ask, changing the subject.

"It's a long story." I said looking up.

"We have all the time in the world."

"Uh, well. You know how we fought Madara." They nodded.

I looked down and continued. "Well, after he sucked you here, I fought him the best I could. I told Akamaru to run to team 7, because I smelt them not far away. I pretty much got my ass kicked. Madara left me there after I couldn't get up anymore. When I woke up I was in hospital. Tsunade said that my wounds were pretty bad. She told me that my shoulder would hold me back and that I'll have these panic attacks that make me think I can't breathe when I can. Because of that Tsunade said I can never be a ninja again." I looked up to see my teammates open mouths and wide eyes. "To be honest," I added, "After what I did, I deserve it."

"What are you talking about! You made a mistake. It's nothing. People make them every day." Shino said angrily. If I could see his face, I'd see a glare.

"You guys almost died because I was an idiot! You know it's my fault you're in this mess!" I shouted at them.

"Kiba. When we were put here, you could have run and got help, but instead you fought for us. You almost died!" Hinata said stepping toward me with her eyes watering up. "And if you still feel it's your fault then I forgive you." She added smiling. I managed a small smile back. She frowned though, noticing it was fake.

I sighed and looked around. This place was so dark

"I can get us out of here." I said to all three. "I gave Rock Lee sake so we only have a few minutes."

"What?" Shino and Hinata said in sync.

"Just trust me. Have you guys ever tried your attacks while you're in here?" I asked Hinata and Shino.

"Madara just ends up popping up and dispelling the attack. That, and we barely have enough chakra." Shino replied.

"That was when he had nothing better to do though. You remember the story Tenten was telling us and rookie nine about the time when Rock Lee had sake during a fight?" They nodded. "He's unpredictable. I just gave him a full bottle of the stuff which will distract Madara. He can't be watching Lee and keep an eye on us at the same time."

"How did you...?" Hinata began to say.

"You winged it. Didn't you?" Shino said emotionless.

"Dah." I said with a smirk.

"So you let Madara put you in here?" Hinata asked, catching on. I grinned and winked at her.

"Alright." I said loudly. "Let's do this. Back to back. Ok good. On the count of three, I want us all to throw as many tagged kunai's as you can, out as far as you can." They nodded. We got back to back.

"Ready, one, two ...three!" I yelled. We all threw kunai after kunai. After the first row landed I signalled us to stop.

"Get down!"

We all got down in a protective crouch as they all exploded on after the other. I closed my eyes as the ground below me disappeared and I felt myself fall for the second time that day. Soon after that, I felt a pain both in my shoulder and head. I was rolling then landed on all fours. I opened my eyes to blinding light. Once I could see properly I noticed Shino and Hinata on the ground in front of me.

I pick myself up and stood at the same time Hinata and Shino did. Looking up was the room we had once been captive of, now excluding a concrete floor.

"Time to kill that bastard!" I yelled to my teammates. The both nodded and we took off, following my nose.

We found the field where the fight began and ran into a battle stance.

I looked around and found Madara kneeling on the ground clutching his head and Rock Lee looking angry and surprised.

Might Guy aimed his kunai at Madara and released. There was a puff standing with his kunai planted in the ground. Everyone's face went from annoyed to loathing.

And then worried, because Madara had disappeared with Naruto.

* * *

_Loose lips have sunk this ship,_  
_ to a shallow grave._  
_Washed up upon the rocks. _  
_I won't be saved. _  
_I won't be saved._

* * *

**Song: Can't Be Saved; Senses Fail.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**


End file.
